1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information signal recording apparatus, and more particularly, to an information signal recording apparatus capable of performing so-called cueing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in apparatuses for recording and reproducing audio signals, video signals and the like, there have been known apparatuses having a so-called cueing function in which a mark signal for cueing has been recorded at a position corresponding to a recording-start portion or a leading portion of a program. The mark signal is searched for at high speed when reproducing, and reproduction is started from a portion corresponding to the mark signal.
In video cassette recorders (VCR's), for example, there have been known (1) a method in which a cueing mark signal is recorded on a helical track as digital data, (2) a method in which a cueing mark signal is recorded on track provided in the longitudinal direction of a tape other than a helical track, (3) a method in which a low-frequency analog signal is multiplexed on a helical track as a cueing mark signal, and the like.
On the other hand, it is known that the recording timing for the mark signal is set to both the moment when recording is started and the moment when a predetermined writing button is operated.
In camcorders (a camcorder is a VCR incorporated in a camera) which have recently become popular, however, since photographing time is short, an interval between adjacent mark signals becomes too short. Furthermore, since too many mark signals are recorded on one roll of tape, an extremely long time is required for cueing to a desired picture frame.
On the other hand, providing a dedicated track for mark signals, or recording a dedicated signal as a mark signal results in large circuit scale, which prevents a small and light recording apparatus from being produced.